thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
GoodTimes Home Entertainment Warning Screens
GoodTimes Entertainment was a bargain bin home video company founded in 1984. It distributed TV shows, movies (both classic and contemporary) and lifestyle programs. The Kids Klassics division was formed to distribute children's programming. It also distributed budget priced releases from the Universal Studios and Columbia TriStar catalogs. The company went bankrupt and closed down in 2005 and the assets were sold to Gaiam, Inc. In 2007, GoodTimes Entertainment was folded into GT Media. These are the warning screens used by the company. 1984-1989 This warning screen is the same as Warner Home Video Warning Screen from 1981-87, especially the "Title 17" details on a white background. Then, on a Black BG, we see the white text: This compilation and/or product is under exclusive license to GOODTIMES HOME VIDEO and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. for Kids Klassics releases: This compilation and/or product is under exclusive license to KIDS KLASSICS HOME VIDEO and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. or, for NBC releases: This compilation and/or product is under exclusive license to the NATIONAL BROADCASTING COMPANY and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. A 2-part screen you'll find. As seen on VHS, such as The Three Stooges Festival (1986), All-Star Bloopers (1987) and Lucy's Lost Episodes (1989). 1984-1989 (Alternate) This warning screen is the same as Magnetic Video Corporation / 20th Century Fox Video / CBS/Fox Video (now 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) from 1978-1984. On odd numbered Hanna-Barbera tapes, the warning screen is the same as the Worldvision Home Video warning screen. This was also used for Kids Klassics, Hanna-Barbera/Worldvision Video, though it was exclusively distributed by Kids Klassics/Goodtimes Home Video (for Hanna-Barbera/Worldvision eras) and RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, though it was exclusively distributed by Goodtimes Home Video (for Columbia Pictures eras). As seen on VHS, such as The Real Ghostbusters episodes, Scrooge (1951), The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse, Heckle and Jeckle and Quackula episodes, The Berenstain Bears TV movies, Silent Rage (1982), St. Elmo's Fire (1985), The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Legend of Zelda episodes, The Gathering (1977), Yogi's First Christmas (1980), Black Beauty (1978), Top Cat and The Beverly Hills Cats (1989) and others. 1984-1999 (MCA/Universal Eras) These warning screens are from MCA Home Video and MCA/Universal Home Video (both now Universal Studios Home Entertainment)... especially the 1980-91 Warning screen and the 1988, 1989-2005 Warning screen. As seen on VHS, such as Halloween II (1981), Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), Renegades (1989) and others. 1984-89 (Columbia Pictures Eras) At the beginning of some movies, these Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) warning screens from 1978-83; 1993, which means the FBI warning screen (which looks similar to NTA/Republic Pictures Warning screen) goes first and the details (which says "THESE FILMS ARE SOLD FOR HOME USE ONLY") comes second. And at the end of some movies, these Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment & RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (both now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) warning screens from 1982-84. As seen on VHS, such as Fire and Ice (1983), The Deep (1977), Used Cars (1980), Absence of Malice (1981) and others. 1986-89 (HBO Eras) These warning screen is the same as Thorn EMI/HBO Video & HBO/Cannon Video (now HBO Home Entertainment) is the same as the 1985-88 Legal Warning Screen. As seen on VHS, such as Act of Vengeance (1986) and others. 1988-1995 (Deal-a-Meal Eras) These warning screens are from Deal-a-Meal is the same as 1988, 1989 and 1991 warnings. As seen on the Sweatin' to the Oldies series on VHS, except for Sweatin' to the Oldies 3, which had a Platinum Series warning. 1989-1999 File:Bandicam_2013-12-23_11-35-47-287.jpg|Goodtimes Warning Screen (1989) Reuploaded File:Goodtimes_1990_Warning.jpg|GoodTimes Warning Screen (1990) This warning screen is the same as Sony Music Entertainment from 1987-2007, except it is not in gradient, solid, no underline on "FBI WARNING" and different warning text. For prototype version, the letters "FBI" are so big. This warning screen has also been used for Kids Klassics, Orion Home Video, though it was exclusively distributed by Goodtimes Home Video (for Orion Pictures Corporation eras), Columbia TriStar Home Video, though it was exclusively distributed by Goodtimes Home Video (for Columbia Pictures eras), National Broadcasting Company, though it was exclusively distributed by Goodtimes Home Video (for NBC eras) and Hanna-Barbera Home Video, though it was exclusively distributed by Kids Klassics/Goodtimes Home Video (for Hanna-Barbera Productions eras). As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Saved by the Bell episodes, Greatest Heroes and Legends of the Bible episodes, Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988), Futureworld (1976), Peter Pan (the 1960 NBC version), Mad Max (1979), Neighbors (1981), Blue Thunder (1983), Lone Wolf McQuade (1983), The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends episodes, Night of the Comet (1984), Fun With Gumby, Old McDonald Have a Farm, The Three Bears, RoboCop 3 (1993), The Real Ghostbusters episodes, Super Mario World episodes, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episodes, Captain N: The Game Master episodes (until all 3 cartoons were distributed by Buena Vista Home Video and DiC Home Video), The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Legend of Zelda ''episodes, and others. 1991-1997 GoodTimes Home Video Platinum Series, which has the green serif details on a green backgeound. As seen on ''Pinocchio (1992), Sweatin' to the Oldies 3 (1991), and others. 1997-2005, 2007-2009 File:Goodtimes_1997_Warning.jpg|GoodTimes Warning Screen (1997) The Goodtimes Entertainment warning screen has the white sans-serif details (especially the "$250,000 fine" detail) on a black background by the left alignment along with the details, which says "FBI WARNING" on a red box at the top by the center alignment. This warning screen has also been used for Gaiam. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as The Omega Code (1999), Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) and others. 1998-1999 This warning screen is the same as Rhino Home Video warning screen from 1998-2009. As seen on VHS and DVD.Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:HBO Warning Screens